Warto mieć nadzieję
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Kontynuacja mojego wcześniejszego opowiadania "Cichy anioł". Molly ma dosyć traktowania siebie jak rzecz i wykorzystywania swojej osoby. Czy uda jej się w końcu postawić detektywowi i wyjawić swoje uczucia?
1. 1

**1.**

Młoda pani patolog uniosła głowę słysząc krzyk z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Prędko rzuciła na biurko notes, który w ciągu półgodziny zdążył zapełnić się jej wielostronnymi bazgrołami i zajrzała zaniepokojona do pokoju obok.

- Wszystko w po… Na Boga, Sherlock! – Kobieta zbladła i podbiegła do skulonego na podłodze mężczyzny. – Co się stało? – Ręka lekarki zawisła niepewnie nad ramieniem detektywa. Powoli opuściła ją, gdy tamten nagle zerwał się wdychając i wydychając powietrze przez zęby.

- Kieszeń. Pułapka – wybełkotał i wstał. Dopiero teraz Molly zauważyła, że palce prawej ręki mężczyzny zatrzaśnięte były w pułapce na myszy. Kobieta przygryzła mocno swój policzek, by się nie roześmiać i wstała podchodząc do detektywa.

- Pokaż mi – powiedziała wysuwając swoje dłonie ku niemu. Sherlock zacisnął usta i niepewnie uniósł swoją rękę. Pani patolog najdelikatniej jak potrafiła odciągnęła ramkę pułapki na przeciwległą stronę i zablokowała ją metalowym pręcikiem tym samym uwalniając palce detektywa. Ostrożnie odłożyła na bok urządzenie i spostrzegła, że nadal jedną ręką zaciskała dłoń bruneta. Opuściła wzrok i cofnęła się trochę. – Lepiej?

- Mhm – mruknął detektyw rozprostowując palce. – Kto by pomyślał, że umarli tak bardzo chronią swoją prywatność?

Molly zachichotała cicho, a Sherlock łypnął na nią z ukosa. Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie głęboko nad czymś zamyślonego, poczym wzruszył ramionami i założył na siebie marynarkę. O dziwo, przyszedł tylko w niej. Kiedyś świadomość, że na dworze był trzydziestostopniowy upał w niczym mu nie przeszkadzała, by przerzucić sobie zimowy płaszcz przez ramię. Detektyw schował do kieszeni notes, w którym zanotował wszystkie dzisiejsze obserwacje i wyjął ze spodni komórkę. Lekarka patrzyła jak jego palce śmigają po ekranie telefonu i po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości, a do środka wszedł inspektor Lestrade niosąc ze sobą dwie kawy zakupione w szpitalnym automacie.

- Pisząc _szybko_ nie miałem na myśli teleportacji – rzekł Sherlock i podniósł wzrok na policjanta.

Greg zignorował uwagę mężczyzny i podszedł do Molly wręczając jej do ręki kubek gorącego napoju.

- Pomyślałem, że po tylu godzinach pracy przyda się mała dawka kofeiny we krwi – powiedział unosząc delikatnie prawy kącik ust.

- Dzięki, Greg – odparła nie kryjąc zaskoczenia kobieta i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Chwyciła kubek do ręki i spojrzała pytająco na policjanta.

- Nasz inspektor dostał rozwód – oznajmił za mężczyznę detektyw.

- Taa – mruknął tamten i delikatnie zakołysał kubeczkiem, a kilka kropel napoju spłynęło po jego bokach. – Ale wiesz co? Czuję się szczęśliwy – powiedział do pani patolog. – Czuję się wolny po raz pierwszy od wielu lat.

- Dorób sobie skrzydła i leć szybować za oceanem – rzekł sarkastycznie Sherlock i schował telefon do kieszeni kierując się do wyjścia.

- Robię dzisiaj spotkanie w barze – ciągnął Lestrade. – Zaprosiłem kilku znajomych, w tym Johna. Przyjdź jeśli chcesz. Ty też się czuj zaproszony, Sherlock! – zawołał za detektywem. – Jakoś przeboleję twoją obecność – mruknął, na co Molly się uśmiechnęła.

- On nie jest taki zły – odparła. – Dzięki za zaproszenie, na pewno skorzystamy.

Kobieta wybiegła za detektywem, lecz zobaczyła tylko jego twarz znikającą za zamykającymi się automatycznie drzwiami windy. Westchnęła i wróciła do środka uśmiechając się do policjanta.

- Nie poczekał, co? – zapytał i wziął łyk kawy.

- Spieszył się – mruknęła cicho pani patolog i oparła się biodrem o kant biurka. Zaczęła nerwowo skubać skórki przy paznokciach, od czasu do czasu popijając kawę.

- Molly, odpuść – odezwał się nagle Greg i spojrzał współczująco na kobietę. – Nie widzisz, że… - westchnął. – Słuchaj, on ma wszystkich gdzieś. Znasz go prawie tak samo jak ja. Odpuść.

Lekarka spojrzała zdziwiona na mężczyznę. Chciała zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że Sherlockowi zdarza się być czasem ludzkim, że nie jest tylko maszyną i psychopatą, za którego wszyscy go uważają, ale coś powstrzymało ją od środka. Coś nakazało jej powstrzymać się od słów, które nie do końca były prawdą. Owszem, pocałował ją. Jeden, jedyny raz przed swoim odejściem. I to on był stroną, która tego chciała, to on był tym kimś, który nalegał. A potem wyjechał, nie odzywał się miesiącami, kontakt został zerwany i nagle powrócił jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie pamiętając lub może nie chcąc pamiętać o niczym, co się między nimi wydarzyło.

- Gdyby się nie przejmował Moriarty nigdy nie znalazłby na niego haczyka – powiedziała szorstko i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

- Okej – przyznał inspektor i zbliżył się do kobiety. – Masz rację. Tylko czy ty wchodziłaś w skład tego _haczyka_?

Molly zmarszczyła brwi. Zdecydowanie oburzyło i jednocześnie zabolało ją pytanie mężczyzny.

- Nie miałem na myśli niczego obraźliwego, jasne? – Greg delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu pani patolog. – Chodzi mi o to, że nie warto tracić czas na kogoś, kto tylko zwraca się do ciebie, gdy czegoś potrzebuje.

- Twierdzisz, że mnie wykorzystuje, tak? – spytała ostro.

- Tak – odparł po chwili szczerze inspektor. – Nie bądź…

- Naiwna? Głupia? – Molly prychnęła cicho. – Greg, on mnie pocałował. To coś _musiało_ znaczyć. Wiem to.

Lestrade spojrzał smutno na nieugiętą twarz kobiety i westchnął głęboko. Pogłaskał delikatnie jej ramię i cofnął się dopijając kawę do końca.

- Dałabyś mi wyniki autopsji niejakiego Stevena Rowley'a? – spytał zerkając do swojego notesu.

Kobieta pokiwała głową czując nagłą ulgę ze względu na zmianę tematu. Zaprzestała dalszego skubania swojego naskórka i zniknęła w pokoju obok.

xxx

Długo po wyjściu Grega w głowie pani patolog nadal rozbrzmiewały jego słowa. Nie mogła ukryć tego, że ją zabolały. Wiedziała, że inspektor po części miał rację. Problem polegał na tym, że ona za wszelką cenę nie chciała w nią uwierzyć. W środku nadal liczyła, że detektyw coś jednak do niej czuł. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie była tak idealna jak niektóre kobiety. Dla przykładu niejaka Irene Adler. Czy to właśnie był ideał dla Sherlocka? Czy to takich kobiet szukał? Czy w ogóle szukał kobiety, z którą chciałby być? Mieszkanie z nim przez kilka miesięcy w niczym jej nie pomogło. Nadal żyła w niewiedzy. Do czasu incydentu w szpitalnej stołówce, gdy to przed wyjazdem Sherlocka on pojawił się tam i sam zmusił lekarkę do pocałunku. Po czym wyjechał z Johnem, a ona straciła z nim jakikolwiek kontakt na kilka miesięcy. Zero odzewu. Zero oznak życia. Kompletne _null_.

Wrócił trzy dni temu, gdy Molly była jeszcze w pracy. Omal nie dostała zawału przekraczając próg swojego mieszkania i dostrzegając rozłożonego na kanapie detektywa delektującego się ze stoickim spokojem kawą i kanapką, którą zostawiła w lodówce poprzedniego dnia. Mimo wszelkich prób wydobycia z niego jakichkolwiek informacji - gdzie był, czy jego wyprawa zakończyła się pomyślnie, co się z nim działo – nie dowiedziała się nic. Słaniał się po mieszkaniu niezadowolony i obrażony na cały świat niczym nastoletnia primadonna i ignorował cały świat. Lekarka niestety nie posiadała johnowej cierpliwości i wiele razy podniosła na detektywa głos co dawało jeszcze gorszy rezultat.

Podczas tych kilku miesięcy nieobecności Sherlocka Greg był jej wybawieniem. Wcześniej nie miała pojęcia, że jest z niego tak wspaniały człowiek. Po minionym czasie z całym sercem mogła nazwać go przyjacielem. Mężczyzna okazał się naprawdę rewelacyjnym słuchaczem i w każdej sytuacji potrafił kobietę pocieszyć. Wywołać chociażby cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy. Zawsze był z nią szczery i otwarcie mówił jakie ma zdanie na dany temat. Pod maską surowego gliny ze Scotland Yardu krył się ciepły człowiek z niesamowitym poczuciem humoru.

Woda w czajniku zaczęła bulgotać, więc Molly wysunęła głowę spod koca, by zalać swoją popołudniową kawę.

- Zrobię to – powiedział Sherlock wynurzywszy się z sypialni i skierował się do kuchni. Wrócił po chwili z dwoma kubkami w rękach i przysiadł na kanapie obok lekarki. Tamta chwyciła gorący napój i ostrożnie upiła trochę krzywiąc się, gdy gorące dotknęło jej warg i języka. Leżąca nieopodal komórka zawibrowała i na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się koperta oznaczająca przyjście nowej wiadomości.

- Greg napisał, że spotkanie zacznie się o dwudziestej – przeczytała i zerknęła niepewnie na detektywa. – Idziesz?

- Żebym miał patrzeć jak wszystkim wokół alkohol zaćmiewa mózgi, a z ich ust wydobywa się cholernie irytujący bełkot? – prychnął i wziął łyk kawy. – Czemu ci tak zależy?

Kobieta odwróciła głowę i zacisnęła palce na telefonie.

- Nie chcę iść sama – odparła niepewnie po chwili.

- I moja obecność ma ci w czymś pomóc? Całymi dniami milczę i nie odzywam się do ciebie. Jaki sens ma wzięcie mojej osoby do pubu, jeśli będę tylko pełnił tam funkcję ozdobną?

Lekarka przejechała palcem po uszku od kubka i zagryzła nerwowo wargi.

- Będzie John – zaryzykowała.

- Który upije się i jako, że uważa mnie za swojego przyjaciela będę musiał podtrzymywać jego ciało, ponieważ jego umysł będzie zbyt nietrzeźwy by samemu dotrzeć do domu.

Molly westchnęła. Jakim cudem on zawsze potrafił na wszystko znaleźć wymówkę? Okryła się szczelniej kocem i chwyciła w obydwie ręce gorący kubek, by ogrzać dłonie.

- Nie będziesz sama – odezwał się Sherlock. – Będzie Lestrade. Staliście się przecież niemalże nierozłączni. – Słychać było w głosie mężczyzny aż nazbyt znaną nutę sarkazmu, co tylko spowodowało, że Molly zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

Zerknęła na zegar. Do spotkania zostało jeszcze półtorej godziny. Odstawiła jeszcze ciepłą kawę na stole i wstała idąc do swojego pokoju. Nie chciała spędzić kolejnego wieczoru czując się jednocześnie wściekła, a potem szczęśliwa na widok detektywa w swoim mieszkaniu. Była na siebie zła. Tak łatwo ulegała jego wpływom. Jedno spojrzenie, a miękły jej nogi i serce prawie rozsadzało klatkę piersiową.

Otworzyła szafę i przygryzła dolną wargę. Nie miała pojęcia co miała na siebie włożyć. Nie chciała wyglądać jakby co dopiero wstała z łóżka i chwyciła pierwsze lepsze ciuchy znalezione w szafie, ale z drugiej strony nie chciała zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. Wygrzebała więc z dna komody czarną, koronkową bluzkę i czerwoną spódnicę, w którą wsunie potem bluzkę. Zniknęła w łazience i z przyjemnością weszła pod prysznic. Ciepła woda spływała po niej strumieniami, a ona stała oparta o lodowatą ścianę z zamkniętymi oczami. Jedyne co chciała w tym momencie to kompletnie się wyłączyć na cały świat dookoła jak zawsze robił to Sherlock. Diabelnie mu tego zazdrościła. Chwyciła do ręki gąbkę i namydliła ciało. W pośpiechu ogoliła nogi i spłukała raz jeszcze całe ciało wodą. Wyszczotkowała zęby i wyszła spod prysznica owijając się ręcznikiem. Otworzyła drzwi, by cofnąć się do sypialni po kosmetyczkę, gdy naprzeciwko niej pojawił się nagle detektyw, a z jej gardła wydobył się okrzyk, po którym zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu.

- Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś już przywyknąć do mojej obecności? Twoje częste zdziwienie na mój widok robi się irytujące – mruknął Sherlock i wyminął kobietę jednym ruchem.

- Nie reagowałabym tak, gdybyś się nie skradał i nie pojawiał nagle i bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia po miesiącach nieobecności – burknęła.

Weszła do swojego pokoju i trzasnęła drzwiami. Poczuła gromadzące się pod powiekami łzy i przysiadła na brzegu łóżka. Nie chciała znów rozklejać się z _jego_ powodu, by potem czuć jeszcze większe zażenowanie. Siłą woli powstrzymała się i uspokoiła oddech biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Wyjęła z szafy kosmetyczkę i wróciła do łazienki dostrzegając po drodze zapalone światło w pokoju Sherlocka, który znów zaszył się tam na całą noc. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie spał. Często w nocy słyszała jego nerwowe kroki.

Molly wyjęła najpotrzebniejsze kosmetyki i odłożyła je na szklaną półkę. Wypudrowała delikatnie twarz, przejechała kilka razy tuszem po rzęsach podkręcając je na końcach i nałożyła jasnoczerwoną szminkę na usta. Wysuszyła włosy i wyszczotkowała je zostawiając rozpuszczone. Ubrała wcześniej przygotowany strój kilka razy spryskując go ulubionym perfumem. Wyszła z toalety zanosząc rzeczy do pralki i chwytając po drodze czarne szpilki, które wcisnęła na nogi. Usłyszała cichy skrzypnięcie na podłodze w korytarzu i odwróciła głowę.

- Gotowa? – spytał Sherlock spoglądając na lekarkę. W jego wyglądzie nie zmieniło się nic, lecz kobieta zauważyła, że detektyw opanował codzienny nieład na głowie delikatnie zaczesując loki znad czoła do tyłu. Do jej nozdrzy doleciał po chwili ostry zapach perfum, który zawsze doprowadzał ją do zawrotów głowy.

- Gotowa do czego? – spytała nie rozumiejąc.

- Twój chłopak zaprosił nas na spotkanie.

Pani patolog uniosła brwi i złapała torebkę, którą rzucił w jej stronę detektyw.

- Greg nie jest moim chłopakiem – zaprzeczyła stanowczo.

Sherlock zignorował uwagę kobiety i zarzucił na siebie płaszcz czekając na nią przy drzwiach. Lekarka nie mogła ukryć zdumienia, że detektyw wynurzy się z mieszkania i to na dodatek do pubu. Do miejsca, które omija szerokim łukiem, chyba, że ma to związek ze sprawą. Mężczyzna złapał dla nich taksówkę i oboje wsiedli jadąc w kompletnej ciszy. Lekarka znów zaczęła nerwowo skubać naskórki przy paznokciach, a jej wzrok powędrował na bruneta.

- Dlaczego cały czas próbujesz zeswatać mnie z Gregiem? – zapytała czując w końcu ulgę, ponieważ już od dłuższego czasu chciała zadać mu to pytanie. Minęło kilka sekund, a twarz mężczyzny zmarszczyła się, a na środku czoła pojawiła się żyła.

- Mam naprawdę o wiele ciekawsze zajęcia niż planowanie ci życia towarzyskiego – prychnął i odwrócił głowę.

x

- Molly!

Kobieta odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc kiwającego do niej policjanta. Podeszła do niego ciągnąc za sobą detektywa i już po chwili poczuła otaczające ją ramiona, a ona cicho zachichotała.

- W końcu! – rzekł jej trochę zbyt głośno do ucha mężczyzna, a ona poczuła, że jego trzeźwość odeszła już w zapomnienie. – She-erlock – zająknął się inspektor i poklepał bruneta po ramieniu. Zaprowadził ich oboje do stolika, przy którym siedział już John i dwójka znajomych Grega.

- Sherlock, Molly, a to Steven i James – przedstawił nowo przybyłych mężczyznom. Detektyw zignorował wyciągnięte do niego dłonie i opadł na siedzenie obok Johna.

- Mogę wiedzieć jakie licho przygnało CIEBIE do pubu? – zapytał żołnierz i pociągnął łyk piwa. Zerknął na panią patolog, która zajęła miejsce pomiędzy zabawiającym ją policjantem a Stevenem. – Greg ci jej nie zje, wiesz?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego spode łba i prychnął.

- Skorzystałem z zaproszenia – odparł i splótł dłonie kładąc je na stole.

- Ty. Skorzystałeś z zaproszenia – powtórzył z nutą ironii w głosie John i spojrzał z politowaniem na przyjaciela. – Po prostu przyznaj, że ci na niej zależy.

- Alkohol przyćmił ci mózg – odparł detektyw zaciskając delikatnie usta. Kątem oka spostrzegł, że doktor wstał i oddalił się w stronę baru. Wrócił po chwili z kuflem piwa w ręce i postawił go pod nos przyjaciela.

- Wypij i wyluzuj trochę – doradził mu blondyn i usiadł obok niego biorąc do ręki swój kufel. Spojrzał znacząco na detektywa i wywrócił oczami nie widząc żadnej reakcji. Chwycił jego dłoń i wcisnął mu do ręki kufel. Sherlock spojrzał na niego i ze rezygnowaniem uniósł napój, by zderzył się z nim swoim kuflem po czym wziął duży łyk piwa. Zmarszczył się czując tani napój w swoich ustach, jednak zdecydował się wypić wszystko jednym duszkiem.

- Tak jak myślałem – mruknął doktor i spojrzał rozbawiony na przyjaciela. Dopił swoje piwo do końca. – Stawiasz następną kolejkę.

W ciągu godziny zaledwie po trzech kuflach piwa jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant ledwo mógł utrzymać się na własnych nogach. Gdyby nie ramię Johna już dawno leżałby jak długi na podłodze. Doktor zaczął chichotać widząc swojego przyjaciela i razem z Gregiem nagrali ten nietypowy widok na swoje komórki. Ot tak, dla uwiecznienia i zapewne przyszłego szantażu.

Gdy na parkiecie rozbrzmiała piosenka _I believe I can fly_ Molly nie mogła powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu, gdy doktor siłą zaciągnąć musiał Sherlocka z powrotem do stolika, by ten nie wyrwał się na parkiet i nie połamał sobie nóg.

- Trochę alkoholu i poznajesz człowieka z kompletnie innej strony – rzekł Lestrade. Udał, że się przeciąga i objął ramieniem siedzącą obok niego panią patolog. Tamta uśmiechnęła się do siebie znając ten stary sposób podrywu. Poczuła się jakby znów była nastolatką. Upiła mały łyk piwa i poczuła na swoim ramieniu czyiś ciężar. Zerknęła w bok i zobaczyła opierającą się na nim głowę policjanta. – Jesteś cudowna, Mol.

Kobieta uniosła brwi słysząc zdrobnienie swojego imienia. Jedyną osobą, która jeszcze tak na nią wołała była tylko jej mama.

- Jesteś taka dobra – ciągnął inspektor. – Miła, kochana, zabawna, piękna…

- Zamknij się – Molly roześmiała się. – Jesteś pijany i gadasz od rzeczy.

- Jestem pijany – przyznał i uniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. – Ale pijani zawsze mówią pra-awdę – czknął głośno.

Kobieta spojrzała rozbawiona na przyjaciela i poklepała dłoń przewieszoną przez jej ramię, gdy nagle poczuła zaciskające się na niej palce mężczyzny. Zmarszczyła brwi i ujrzała parę dużych, brązowych oczu bardzo nisko jej twarzy.

- Greg…

Kobieta nie dokończyła, ponieważ przerwały jej usta inspektora, które niespodziewanie znalazły się na jej wargach. Nie była do końca pewna czy była to wina wypitego alkoholu, czy gdzieś w środku sama tego pragnęła, że oddała pocałunek i to namiętniej niż chciała. Policjant z przyjemnością wsunął jej język do ust i splątał go z jej własnym. Zamknęła oczy i poczuła jego ciepłą dłoń na szyi, do której przyłożyła swoją łącząc ich palce razem.

- Sherlock!

Molly otworzyła oczy słysząc krzyk Johna i odsunęła się od policjanta. Ujrzała wychodzącego z pubu chwiejnym krokiem detektywa, a za nim biegnącego żołnierza. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i wstała od stołu.

- Daj spokój, Mol – jęknął niezadowolony inspektor i chwycił ją za łokieć. – Olej go.

Lekarka zawahała się. John wybiegł już z pubu i obaj z Sherlockiem zniknęli z jej oczu. Zacisnęła zęby i uwolniła swój łokieć.

- Przepraszam – bąknęła i wyszła szybkim krokiem z zatłoczonej sali wybiegając wprost na ulicę.

7


	2. 2

**2. Warto mieć nadzieję**

Molly wybiegła z pubu, przed którym tłoczyło się teraz mnóstwo nietrzeźwej młodzieży i rozejrzała się dookoła. Po Sherlocku ani Johnie nie było ani śladu. Kobieta wyszła z otaczającego ją tłumu i przygryzła nerwowo wargę. Po drugiej stronie ulicy usłyszała czyiś podniesiony głos i spojrzała tam szukając jego źródła. Jednocześnie poczuła ulgę i zaraz po tym uczucie lęku widząc detektywa walczącego ze swoim przyjacielem. Zmarszczyła brwi i prędko przebiegła przez jezdnię stając w bezpiecznej odległości od mężczyzn. Doktor próbował wcisnąć pijanego Sherlocka do taryfy nocnej, która zatrzymała się pod pubem, a tamten za wszelką cenę chciał mu się wyrwać. Żołnierz dostrzegł panią patolog i dał znak ręką, by ostrożnie się zbliżyła.

- Może ty coś zdziałasz! – rzekł głośno próbując przekrzyczeć detektywa.

Kobieta powoli podeszła do dwójki mężczyzn i delikatnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu bruneta. Nie miała pojęcia jakich słów mogłaby użyć, by go uspokoić, więc tylko mocniej zacisnęła dłoń. Poczuła rozluźniające się mięśnie, a sylwetka detektywa wyprostowała się i odwróciła ku niej z zaskoczeniem.

- Spokojnie – powiedziała cicho delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na zaciśniętą na jego ramieniu dłoń. Prędko strzepnął ją wzdrygając się i bez słowa wsiadł do taksówki. W ostatniej chwili John chwycił drzwi, które mężczyzna chciał za sobą zatrzasnąć.

- Biorę go do siebie – oznajmił i spojrzał na Molly, która spojrzała niepewnie na niego. – Wiem co mówię. Nie dałabyś rady zaciągnąć go sama do waszego mieszkania.

Lekarka spojrzała zdumiona na blondyna.

- To… - Kobieta zarumieniła się. – To nie jest nasze mieszkanie.

John spojrzał tylko na kobietę unosząc kącik ust i wsiadł do samochodu.

- Jedziesz z nami?

Pani patolog pokręciła przecząco głową i spojrzała za odjeżdżającą taksówką. W środku poczuła ukłucie lęku, ale uspokoiła siebie myślą, że Sherlock jest z Johnem i ten na pewno się nim zajmie. Zapewne lepiej niż ona sama. Westchnęła cicho i wsiadła do stojącej jedynej taryfy i podała adres swojego domu. Nie miała ochoty wracać z powrotem do pubu, gdzie zapewne czekał na nią Greg. Znów poczuła jego miękkie usta na swoich wargach i odwróciła głowę opierając ją o szybę. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej co się stało. Greg ją pocałował. Mężczyzna, którego uważała za swojego przyjaciela przypieczętował słowa Sherlocka. Kobieta zacisnęła powieki i usta pragnąc… No właśnie czego? Czego chciała? Cofnąć czas? Zapomnieć? Nic z tych rzeczy nie wchodziło w rachubę. Dlaczego pozwoliła sobie na oddanie pocałunku? Przed oczyma widziała już wzrok policjanta pytający o jej uczucia względem niego. Wiedziała, że nie wszystko było winą alkoholu. Nie była na tyle pijana. Wypiła zaledwie dwa piwa, a jej głowa zawsze należała do mocnych. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i wypuściła powietrze przez zęby. Taksówka zatrzymała się, a ona wysiadła płacąc za jazdę. Wyjęła z torebki klucze i wsunęła jeden z nich do drzwi. Weszła do pustego mieszkania i nie zapalając w korytarzu światła skierowała się od razu do swojej sypialni. Ściągnęła z siebie płaszcz i rzuciła to wraz z torebką i kluczami na podłogę. Położyła się na łóżku nie przejmując się makijażem i sukienką. Objęła dłońmi poduszkę i przytuliła się do niej mimowolnie zasypiając.

x

Molly obudziło ciche pomrukiwanie blisko jej ucha i delikatne łaskotanie w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę, by podrapać kota po głowie. Odpowiedziało jej ciche miauknięcie, a lekarka roześmiała się cicho. Uniosła zaspane powieki i pocałowała zwierzę w rozgrzany nosek. Przeciągnęła się czując błogie uczucie rozchodzące się po ciele i ziewnęła głośno. Odwróciła się i niemalże spadła z łóżka.

- Chryste! – krzyknęła widząc po drugiej stronie łóżka burzę czarnych loków. Odruchowo zakryła się kołdrą, jednak przypomniała sobie, że poprzedniej nocy była zbyt leniwa by się rozebrać. Podniosła się więc do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzała na pogrążonego w śnie detektywa. Nie miała pojęcia jak mężczyzna dotarł do mieszkania i znalazł się w jej łóżku – oraz dlaczego. Uśmiechnęła się czując znane i przyjemne uczucie w brzuchu i uniosła dłoń chcąc odgarnąć kilka przylepionych do jego czoła loków. W ostatnim momencie powstrzymała się i odwróciła głowę. Zsunęła się z łóżka, gdy poczuła zaciskające się na jej nadgarstku palce.

- Molly – wychrypiał Sherlock.

Pani patolog poczuła przechodzący przez ciało dreszcz na dźwięk jej imienia. Spojrzała na mężczyznę pytającym wzrokiem, a ten nagle przysunął ją do siebie.

- Potrzebuję – szepnął.

Kobieta wystraszyła się, że jej dudniące serce za chwilę rozsadzi jej klatkę piersiową.

- Tak? – spytała cicho.

Sherlock skierował na nią swoje duże, niebieski oczy i puścił jej rękę.

- Wody.

Molly w jednej chwili poczuła jak zalała ja fala rozczarowania, a całe powietrze, które wezbrało się w niej w ciągu paru minut uleciało. Bez słowa wstała i poszła do kuchni, by spełnić zachciankę bruneta. Nalała do szklanki wodę i wróciła do sypialni. Detektyw uniósł rękę. Nie raczył nawet powiedzieć zwykłego _proszę._ Kobieta zacisnęła usta i zbliżyła się do mężczyzny wylewając mu na twarz wodę. Tamten poderwał się jak oparzony i spojrzał zaskoczony na kobietę.

- Woda – rzekła czując rosnącą w sobie złość i wyszła z sypialni kierując się prosto do łazienki. Zrzuciła z siebie rzeczy i weszła pod prysznic odkręcając ciepłą wodę. Strumienie spływały po jej ciele rozgrzewając ją i zmywając gotującą się w niej złość. Miała dosyć bycia tylko osobą na posyłki. Miała dosyć bycia lalką Sherlocka Holmesa, który pociągał za jej sznurki, gdy tylko czegoś potrzebował. Od pewnego czasu czuła się niemalże przez niego osaczona. Wpuściła go do swojej klatki, w której rozgościł się i za każdym razem, gdy próbowała wyjść on pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku i zatrzymywał ją. Nigdy nie potrafiła nikomu odmówić. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć nie.

Kobieta zakręciła wodę i owinęła mokre ciało ręcznikiem. Postanowiła. Na zmiany nigdy nie jest za późno, a do końca życia nie miała zamiaru być wykorzystywana. Miała dosyć bycia osobą, z którą Sherlock rozmawiał tylko w chwilach, gdy się nudził, smsowania do niej, gdy czegoś potrzebował i wychodzenia z nią poza próg domu tylko jeśli w grę wchodziła jakaś sprawa do rozwiązania. Wymaszerowała z łazienki i usłyszała odgłosy w kuchni. Skierowała się tam szybkim krokiem i wparowała do środka krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Gdy tylko detektyw odwrócił głowę i skierował na nią swój wzrok poczuła jak zmiękły jej kolana. _Dasz radę._ Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i spojrzała prosto w niebieskie oczy.

- Nie – powiedziała cicho, lecz stanowczo. Wbiła paznokcie w skórę, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy i nie dopuścić, by jej nieśmiała część niej znów wygrała.

Sherlock uniósł brwi zaciekawiony.

- Nie zrobię nic więcej – oznajmiła dobitniej. – Mam… dosyć.

- Dosyć czego? – spytał detektyw. – Prosiłem tylko o szklankę wody. To aż tak wiele?

- Ty nie prosiłeś, Sherlock. – Pani patolog oblizała usta i poczuła nagłą suchość w ustach. – Ty żądałeś. Przez cały czas wydajesz mi tylko rozkazy.

- A ty je wykonujesz – odparł brunet wzruszając ramionami. – Podoba ci się to, że tu mieszkam. Chcesz mnie. Robisz wszystko co tylko ci powiem, bo boisz się, że gdy choć raz mi się przeciwstawisz odejdę. Jestem twoim jedynym przyjacielem, z którym, według ciebie, odczuwasz nić porozumienia. Zapewne porównujesz moją osobę do siebie, ponieważ wiesz, że obaj jesteśmy samotni. Nie mamy nikogo oprócz jednej osoby. Ja mam Johna ty masz Lestrada. Uważasz, że dzięki temu jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Nie mylisz się, Molly. Jednak twoje przypuszczenia mają wiele luk, których nie dostrzegasz i przez to twój tok myślenia staje się absurdalny.

Lekarka z każdym kolejnym słowem czuła rosnące na twarzy wypieki. Znów poczuła się jak mała dziewczynka przyłapana przez kogoś na gorącym uczynku. Sherlock znów wyczytał z niej wszystko jak z otwartej książki i to jeszcze tak cholernie bezbarwnym tonem, którego kobieta miała już po dziurki w nosie.

- Niesamowite – odparła po długiej chwili milczenia. – To było niesamowite.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał zdziwiony na lekarkę.

- Niesamowite jak mało dla ciebie znaczą uczucia innych. Jak bardzo bezdusznym człowiekiem potrafisz być – wycedziła przez zęby.

- Moja praca nie miała by sensu, gdybym przejmował się potrzebami innych.

- W takim razie jestem nikim, tak? Jestem nic nieznaczącą i naiwną dziewczyną, którą wielki Sherlock Holmes owinął sobie wokół palca?

Brunet podszedł bliżej do pani patolog i stanął patrząc na nią z góry.

- To nie ja owinąłem sobie ciebie wokół palca tylko ty wybrałaś niewłaściwego człowieka.

Molly podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Nie zdziwiła się widząc jego twarz schowaną pod maską. Dlaczego zawsze za wszelką cenę chciał się pozbyć swoich emocji?

- Pozwól, że sama będę decydować o tym jakie osoby chcę wpuszczać do mojego życia, a jakie nie – odezwała się po chwili zaciskając jedną dłoń na oparciu krzesła.

Detektyw wywrócił oczami i westchnął głęboko.

- Zatem wpuszczaj do niego takich jak Lestrade, a twoje życie będzie niemal usychało z nudy i jego głupoty – warknął.

- Nie mieszaj do tego Grega – ostrzegła go kobieta i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo ci on przeszkadza. Pomaga ci dając coraz to nowe sprawy, żebyś nie zdychał z nudy, daje ci swoich ludzi, gdy ich potrzebujesz i zawsze cię słucha nawet jeśli powiesz coś tak absurdalnego, że jest to niemal niemożliwe! I robi to, ponieważ uważa cię za przyjaciela, więc odczep się w końcu i przyznaj, że jesteś o niego najnormalniej w świecie zazdrosny!

Lekarka przyłożyła dłoń do ust i spuściła głowę nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co powiedziała. Czuła jak policzki jej płoną, a oczy zaczynają szczypać od ciągłego zaciskania. Na ziemię sprowadził ją niski głos swojego współlokatora:

- Miałbym być zazdrosny o kogoś takiego jak Lestrade? – prychnął Sherlock uśmiechając się. -Wczorajszy alkohol nadal miesza w twojej głowie czy to wina niewyspania?

Pani patolog oddychała głęboko i wbiła paznokcie głęboko w skórę czując rosnący ból. Miała dosyć ciągłego dokuczania ze strony mężczyzny i w końcu dała upust swoim emocjom. Zamrugała kilka razy, lecz nie zdążyła powstrzymać łez, które poleciały po policzkach.

- Przestań – szepnęła i uniosła wzrok. – Proszę.

Detektyw ledwo powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami i zacisnął usta czując zażenowanie, jak zawsze, gdy ktoś w jego towarzystwie zaczynał płakać. Lekarka otarła wierzchem dłoni policzki i wzięła głęboki wdech na uspokojenie. Nagle poczuła zaciskające się na jej nadgarstkach dłonie i w jednej chwili potężne ramiona detektywa objęły jej mokre ciało owinięte tylko w ręcznik. Molly zamarła, a szok odebrał jej mowę. Przez moment stała nieruchomo i próbowała zrozumieć co właśnie się stało. Ostrożnie wsunęła nos w koszulę bruneta czując ostry zapach jego perfum pomieszany z miętowym płynem do kąpieli. Uwolniła jedną rękę i położyła ją na piersi Sherlocka zaciskając palce na materiale. Chciała wtulić się w mężczyznę bardziej, dotknąć go i objąć, ale bała się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, by go nie spłoszyć. Jedyne czego teraz pragnęła to cieszyć się tą chwilą jak najdłużej.

- Przepraszam – mruknął nad nią głęboki głos mężczyzny, a ona poczuła delikatne wibracje na jego klatce, gdy się odezwał. Poczuła jak tamten rozluźnia uścisk, ale nie puścił jej jeszcze jakby chciał upewnić się, że kobieta nie ucieknie, gdy tylko się odsunie. Gdy stali tak przytuleni do siebie i sytuacja zaczęła się robić niekomfortowa Sherlock cofnął się spoglądając niepewnie na lekarkę, która odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Wybaczyła mu, gdy tylko spostrzegła, że tamten otworzył się przed nią. Ujrzała mnóstwo uczuć, które przebiegły przez jego twarz – zabijający go od środka smutek, który wybijał się ponad wszystko niemalże złamał jej serce. Jego oczy niczym dwa niebieski spodki – wyrażające tony bólu - wpatrywały się w nią tak niezwykle intensywnie, że miała ochotę raz jeszcze przytulić mężczyznę i pocieszyć najlepiej jak potrafiła. I zrobiła to. Nie zbliżyła się do Sherlocka, ale wystarczyło, że spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy i swoimi wyraziła wszystko co chciała powiedzieć. Od razu spostrzegła uczucie zrozumienia przebiegające przez jego twarz i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Molly spuściła wzrok nadal się uśmiechając. Tym razem to ona miała rację i wiedziała, że detektyw również to zauważył. Istniała pomiędzy nimi nić porozumienia. Nie była ona widoczna na zewnątrz tylko ukryta głęboko w nich. Wystarczyła tylko chęć otwarcia się czyli wzajemne zaufanie i krótkie spojrzenie, po których oboje rozumieli się bez słów. Kobieta poczuła na sobie _jego _wzrok i uniosła głowę. Natychmiast uśmiechnęła się czując na policzkach rumieńce. Oczy Sherlocka krzyczały o choćby najmniejszy dotyk. Molly zrobiła niepewny krok do przodu i stanęła blisko detektywa. Wciąż wpatrując się w jego oczy dotknęła koniuszkami palców jego szyi. Detektyw zareagował na drobną pieszczotę lekkim drżeniem. Kobieta wsunęła swoją dłoń w burzę czarnych loków, a brunet wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem. Przysunęła się bliżej stając na palcach i czekała.

Jedno spojrzenie w głąb jego oczu – _pocałuj mnie_.

Lekarka zacisnęła palce we włosach Sherlocka i przymykając powieki delikatnie musnęła jego wargi. Poczuła ciepły oddech na swoich ustach, a w jej brzuchu wystrzeliło tysiące motyli łaskoczących ją od środka. Ciepła dłoń mężczyzny dotknęła ją w talii i przyciągnęła tak, by ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie nie zostawiając ani odrobinę wolnej przestrzeni. Ich usta w końcu spotkały się w czułym pocałunku ucząc się i poznając na nowo siebie nawzajem. Brunet był bardzo wrażliwy na dotyk, a każda pieszczota wykonana przez kobietę wywoływała u niego kolejną falę dreszczy.

Molly śmielej zarzuciła ramiona na szyję bruneta i delikatnie rozsunęła językiem jego wargi, by pocałunek stał się bardziej intymny. Poczuła jak dłonie Sherlocka głaskały ją delikatnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa i zabłądziły do góry wsuwając palce w jej mokre od kąpieli włosy. Ich języki połączyły się w tańcu, do którego sami tworzyli drobne, niepewne kroki. Pocałunek przerodził się w namiętne pożądanie i już po chwili detektyw uniósł kobietę, a ona owinęła się nogami w jego pasie krzyżując stopy na plecach. Brunet wszedł do sypialni lekarki i położył ją ostrożnie na łóżku. Ona odsunęła głowę do tyłu i jęknęła cicho, gdy tamten przywarł do jej szyi wargami i złożył czuły pocałunek. Odsunął się na moment i ich wzrok znów się spotkał. Ich oczy błyszczały i oboje czuli gorące oddechy na swoich wargach. Molly zmarszczyła brwi widząc cień niepewności na twarzy mężczyzny.

- Nie musimy tego robić – odezwała się oddychając głęboko. Poczuła rozluźniające się nad nią mięśnie i ujrzała ulgę w oczach Sherlocka. Uśmiechnęła się i przyciągnęła go w namiętnym pocałunku do siebie. Ręcznik, który owinęła wokół ciała delikatnie zsunął się i teraz tylko ją przykrywał. Detektyw nachylił się nad nią i musnął wargami jej obojczyki.

Molly zamknęła oczy i z czułością pocałowała mężczyznę w czubek głowy, gdy ten oparł ją o jej nagie ramię. Mimo, że nie doszło pomiędzy nimi do stosunku ona poczuła się jak po długim, namiętnym seksie odpoczywając w łóżku z Sherlockiem w ramionach. Zaśmiała się cicho do siebie, a brunet uniósł zaskoczony wzrok. Spojrzała na niego i cmoknęła go w nos na co tamten zmarszczył brwi.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał unosząc się na łokciach.

- O to – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta wskazując na siebie, a potem na detektywa.

- Coś nie tak?

Pani patolog również uniosła się na łokciach i pokręciła głową splatając ich palce razem.

- Po prostu… Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To takie nierealne… Nieprawdziwe – mruknęła unosząc kąciki ust.

- Kiedy wyeliminujesz nieprawdziwe, to co pozostanie, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobne pozostaje prawdą.

Molly spojrzała na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Nie ma rzeczy nierealnych. Gdyby takie były nie mogłyby istnieć w naszym świecie, bo byłyby nieosiągalne. – Sherlock pogłaskał palcem nadgarstek lekarki.

Kobieta przysunęła się bliżej i wsunęła głowę pod ramię bruneta. On uniósł brwi, lecz nie odezwał się.

- Jeśli nie chcesz to mogę… - Molly mruknęła czując znów sztywniejące mięśnie nad sobą.

- Nie, jest… w porządku – odparł tamten będąc pozytywnie zaskoczony swoją pewnością w głosie. Objął ramieniem drobną istotę obok siebie i wziął głęboki wdech.

Ten pocałunek był zdecydowanie zwiastunem czegoś większego pomiędzy tą dwójką ludzi. Różnili się pod wieloma względami.

Ekscentryk i jedyny na świecie detektyw - konsultant.

Szara myszka i pani patolog.

Oboje tak bardzo różni i tak bardzo podobni. Kobieta, która czekała na _niego_ przez wiele lat będąc zbyt nieśmiała, by w końcu wyznać swoje uczucia. Mężczyzna, który bał się otworzyć szufladki z napisem _uczucia_, by w końcu wyjąć z niej przedmiot zwany miłością i przekazać go_ niej_.

Molly wiedziała jedno. Od dziś stała się cichym aniołem Sherlocka Holmesa.

6


End file.
